1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hat, and more particularly to a decorative multiple layered hat having multiple layers with different features and made of different material to provide strength, ventilation and a unique textured appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Hats are made of many materials including fabric, felt, synthetic material such as nylon and plastic, natural fibers and the like and are worn to provide warmth, screening from sunshine, identification for teams or functional groups and as a fashionable or stylish accessory. Furthermore, hats are available in a wide range of shapes, colors and types such as ball caps, berets, fedoras and the like. However, the conventional hats are usually made of thin, single-layered material that quickly lose their shape and become unsightly.
Conventional hats also provide some level of protection from flying or falling object by cushioning the impact of such an object, but when the hats become old and dilapidated they lose any cushioning effect, and a person's head may be injured when struck by such an object. Although safety helmets have been created to provide very good head-protection, but they are usually heavy and hot. Consequently, few people wear safety helmets as a part of everyday dressing.
The present invention therefore provides a decorative multiple layered hat to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.